


Redemption

by Julia3132



Series: Living Life in Five Year Intervals [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Divergent following 4x10 (Glee Actually), Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Lost friendship, M/M, Rehabilitation, Unplanned Pregnancy, blam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you ever truly redeem yourself in the eyes of others when you are unable to forgive yourself? Sam must seek out the answer to that question after the role he played in destroying Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Living Life In 5 year Intervals Series but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> 

**Story of Sam**

**December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

_Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in Lima Regional Hospital’s waiting room, holding his head in his hands and listening to Burt Hummel yell at the group of friends gathered there. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened that evening._

Sam had started the evening at Rachel Berry’s house (oh, bad flashbacks) for a party of both Old and New New Directions. He was looking forward to seeing Mercedes. They had spent time talking over the phone since Brittany decided she wanted to go back to Santana. Sam thought they were in a good place. Evidently Mercedes thought so too because within 20 minutes of his arrival, he was in the corner making out with his former girlfriend. Suddenly they heard Kurt yelling at Blaine about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt’s illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt’s life and he was never going to forgive him for cheating. Soon Kurt and his hag (Rachel) were forcing everyone to take sides. What Sam couldn’t believe was that Mercedes was giving him an ultimatum that he had to choose between her and Blaine. Sam knew it would hurt Blaine but he had been kissing Mercedes all night and could never tell her ‘no’.

What everyone at the party didn’t know is that Kitty had called Jeff Sterling to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine out of there. Jeff said he was coming but what happened was that pretty much all of the Old and New Warblers showed up, took Blaine’s side and proceeded to tell Kurt what an asshole he was. It was all very West Side Story which somehow seemed appropriate.

Jeff and Nick grabbed Kitty while Wes and Sebastian grabbed Blaine to get them out of there. Evidently Kurt was not done yelling at Blaine so he went chasing after the group (with all of the New Directions coming up behind him, of course). When Kurt got to his ex-boyfriend he grabbed Blaine’s arm. Sam watched as Sebastian turned around and punched Kurt in the face.

“You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**!” Sam watched as Sebastian turned around to make sure that Blaine was in the car and then turned back again because he had one more thing to say “ **None of you are**!” Sam immediately realized that Sebastian was right. He was not good enough to be Blaine’s friend.

And so that is how Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in Lima Regional Hospital’s waiting room, holding his head in his hands and listening to Burt Hummel yell at the group of friends gathered there.  Carole Hudson-Hummel came to Sam and told him that everything would work out. Sam gave her a weak smile but he knew that wasn’t possible. “No Carole, everything will not work out. I don’t know how I will ever be able to redeem myself after what I did to Blaine. To Blam.”

 

  **December 31, 2017 (11:59 pm)**

_Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up in a hotel ballroom dancing with the love of his life and watching his best friend rub his thumb across the knuckles of his brand-new husband. Pure nervous energy was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough nervous energy in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After the “Rumble at Rachel’s” Sam and the majority of the Old and New New Directions took Kurt to Lima Memorial Hospital to have his face checked out. Burt and Carole met them there about 20 minutes later and within 5 minutes of listening to the story of what happened, Burt Hummel was beyond pissed but not with who they thought he would be. He was PISSED at THEM (especially KURT) and the way they had treated Blaine.

Evidently, Blaine had found out about Burt’s cancer diagnosis accidentally. He happened to see Burt and Carol at the Oncology Department on the day Burt was diagnosed. Blaine had been there singing to the kids on the Children’s Ward (Well that fact made them feel even more like assholes). Burt and Carol did not deny what was going on but just asked that Blaine not tell anyone. Within 24 hours, the Hummels had been contacted by an acupuncturist, an herbalist (that had access to many different kinds of “herbs” to help with the side effects of Chemo), a yoga instructor and a farm-to-table organic grocer. All of these were arranged by Blaine. Hearing these things were devastating to Sam. They sounded exactly like the things Blaine had done for him, especially the college-essay video.

Burt was so blown away with all that Blaine had done (without being asked) that HE, Burt, had asked Blaine to come to New York. Yes, he knew what Blaine had done but he also knew how HORRIBLY KURT had treated Blaine when he first went to New York and thought they just needed a chance to talk. Burt then told them that he had never been so disappointed in a group of people. Sam looked like he would be sick. He wondered why no one else looked as bad. Were they not as devastated as he was? Would any of them get a chance at redemption?

When school began again, Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions to focus on Cheerios. Everyone tried to apologize saying that they didn’t know the whole story and there was a lot of alcohol but didn’t say anything about what Burt had told them. No matter how much they apologized it seemed like a ploy to get the duo back to Glee. Blaine did accept Sam’s apology but they were never Blam again. When New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Old members came back to town for the Big Glee Good-bye. Sam asked Blaine and Kitty to come but everyone (everyone being Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes) blamed the duo for the end of Glee. So instead they spent the two days at Dalton. Mercedes ignored Sam the entire time.

Sam found out Blaine was accepted to Columbia. When he confronted Blaine about it Blaine explained that it was a joint program with Julliard. That made more sense to Sam but Sam could not shake the feeling that Blaine felt that none of this was any of Sam’s business. When Blaine asked Sam what was going on with his own college admissions, Sam stated that he never applied. What he didn’t say was that he was so ashamed of the way he had treated Blaine, treated Blam, that he had been unable to even look at the video Blaine made him let alone use it.

That August, Sam moved back to Kentucky to live with his parents. None of his “friends” were there to say goodbye. He didn’t blame Blaine. Blaine had said goodbye when he moved to New York with Sebastian and he didn’t know that Sam was going back to his parents. One year later Sam moved himself into the guest room of a guy he worked with. His parents didn’t want him living at home anymore since he went back to work as a stripper. The apartment was pretty much party central with an endless supply of booze, drugs and sex. Sam could never truly forgive himself for what happened with Blaine and the New Directions. He just prayed that someday he would have an opportunity at redemption.

In January 2015, Sam drove his truck into a telephone pole. His blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit and there were traces of cocaine in his system. When he woke up in the hospital several hours later he found his mother sitting next to him begging him to open is eyes and that she loved him so so much. Sam smiled and very weakly said “I love you too”.

In June, after Sam finished rehab, he went to work at a local coffee shop (it reminded him of the Lima Bean) and started playing open mic nights. During rehab he was encouraged to start a journal, but instead he began song writing. Sam was a natural and began pouring all of the pain and self-loathing he had felt over the last few years onto paper. For the first time, in a long time, Sam felt like he had something good in his life. Something he would be proud to tell people about.

The next summer, Sam was still working at the coffee shop but was also being booked to play at local bars and as a wedding singer. It was enough money that he was able to get his own apartment. Sam had also continued song writing. He hadn’t sold any as of yet, but he had had interest from several Nashville artists. He was very proud of himself but what he was most proud of was the chip he held in his hand noting his 18 months of sobriety.

One early July morning, Sam was sitting in his living room working on a new song when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, Sam was really glad he knew where his chip was because 18 months ago he would have sworn who he was seeing was a hallucination, but the man was really there.  Sebastian Smythe was on his doorstep asking to come in.

Evidently Blaine and Sebastian had just been to Lima where they ran into Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine had asked Mercedes about Sam and she stated that she had no idea but she thought he lived back in Kentucky. After the conversation, Blaine lamented about how they just let Sam go after he ruined Blam for them. “We went back to his folks’ house and he cried for an hour over you” Sebastian said to Sam “That was the second time I saw the man I love cry. The first was after that damn party at Rachel’s. He didn’t cry about what Hummel did or the way any of his other friends treated him. He cried about you. How Blam was ruined. Well, I’m fixing this for once and for all. Pack a bag. I don’t give a fuck about what is going on, you and I are catching a plane to New York in 3 hours. You’ve got one shot at redeeming yourself.” Sebastian had said the magic word. 

Ten hours later Sam was standing in an apartment in Manhattan staring at the friend he had not seen since high school.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Blaine asked with a stunned look on his face.

“Ok, well, this morning this tall, pushy and kind of scary dude showed up at my door. He gave me these tickets to see the new Captain America movie and I wondered if you would like to come with me to see Cap kick Iron Man’s ass?”

With tears streaming down his face, Blaine ran over and hugged his friend like they had never been apart. Three months later Sam moved into the guest room that Kitty had moved out of. A month after that Sam and Kitty were dating.  

On New Year’s Eve 2016, Sebastian said wanted to go to Time Square for the ball drop because they had never done that before. He said he wanted another picture with Blaine of them kissing in a famous place. What was really happening was Sebastian planned on asking Blaine to marry him. Sam and Kitty were in charge of the photos. Since they were doing this, the two would not be able to kiss at exactly midnight. Sam promised to redeem himself next New Year’s Eve.

When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him. Sam and Kitty were taking a ton of pictures when they saw something interesting behind the newly engaged couple. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were standing and staring at what was going on in front of them. Sam and Kitty gave each other a devious grin, and then turned and took a couple of more pictures (hey, if the former New Direction members where in them all the better) and then finally proceeded to partake in their own New Year’s kiss.

That is how the following New Year’s Eve Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up in a hotel ballroom dancing with the love of his life when Sebastian started the one minute countdown. Sam pulled out a ring. “Kitty, I believe that the universe brought you back into my life as the reward for my redemption. Will you please marry so I can complete that journey and start a new one with you?” It took her 17 seconds to say yes.

 

** A Different Kind of 5 Years **

**January 16, 2020 (7:30 pm)**

_Samuel Evans-Wilde was trying to wrap his mind around how he had wound up standing in a church basement, looking out over all of the important people in his life. Pure love was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough love in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

Five months after proposing to Kitty, they were married on a beach in Hawaii with just a few family and friends present. Sam had always thought how the way Blaine and Sebastian hyphenated their last names was the ultimate way of expressing the equal partnership of a marriage. So with surprising little convincing, Kitty agreed to their becoming Mr. And Mrs. Evans-Wilde.

Two months after the wedding came the surprise that a baby was on the way. Even though this happened WAY earlier than planned, everyone was very happy. Then came “the bet”.

Sam was sure that the baby would be a boy and Kitty was just as sure it would be a girl. They agreed to not find out the sex until the baby was born and whoever was right got to name the baby. Furthermore, they would not reveal the name until the birth and there were no vetoes.

Sebastian was mortified and begged Kitty to reconsider. “Kit Kat, you know that kid is going to have the name Luke Skywalker or worse, something from Avatar in that language only Sam can speak! Fuck Kitty, at least cheat and find out the sex so you can have a game plan.” However, Kitty was completely sure that she was having a girl. At least she was completely sure until the night her son was born.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Sam introduced Blaine Samuel Evans-Wilde to the world. Then it took about another minute for Sebastian to start laughing hysterically “It is worse than I thought Kit Kat. He named the kid Blam!”

“No, I did not” Sam stated “The name is Blammie. There is only one Blam.”

As life continued on, Sam did not think he could get any happier then one day he looked at the calendar and it was January 15th. He knew the importance of the next day so he called his friend Alan to make sure it was ok for Kitty and Blaine to come with him. He had known this day was coming but he had not thought of the enormity of what it meant to his life. About how he almost didn’t have this life.

And that is how Samuel Evans-Wilde wound up standing in a church basement, looking out over all of the important people in his life. Although Kitty and Blaine had come with him, there were others present that were just as important. Sam had never known that before he had called Alan, Kitty had called Alan and had gotten the ok for this surprise.

Sebastian was there with Blaine and their daughter Sami. Sam thanked Sebastian every day for coming and dragging him to New York.

His mother was there holding Blammie. Sam remembered the day he woke up after hitting the telephone pole and she was sitting by his bedside. He never wanted to give her that much pain again. His dad, brother and sister were there too. The smiles on their faces meant everything to him.

The real surprise was the presence of Burt Hummel and his wife Carole. At first it brought back the memory of that long ago New Year’s Eve. However, that memory was quickly replaced with the one of Sam sitting in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen six months after leaving rehab. As part of his therapy he not only wanted to make amends with Burt but wanted to tell Carole that she was right and that things had finally began to get better and how he had hopes to one day make amends with Blaine. Of course Burt had said that there was nothing he had to make amends for and that he was proud of Sam for all that he had been able to accomplish.

With the sight of his loved ones becoming blurred through the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes, Sam decided that he had better begin to speak.

“Hi, my name is Sam.”

“Hi Sam.”

“I am an alcoholic and drug addict. I have not had a drink or hit in 1826 days.”

And with those two simple sentences being said, Alan turned to Sam and handed him his 5 year sobriety chip.

In that moment, holding that chip on his hand, Sam was finally able to forgive himself. In that moment he was truly redeemed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know which way I am going next. I want to do Kitty next but I don't know that she has enough here to justify her own story. If I do decide to move on then the next story will be Kurt. I hate Kurt, so it will be challenging for me to write a story from his POV. Forgive me if that takes extra time.


End file.
